


Projection

by laughingacademy



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_flashfiction, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingacademy/pseuds/laughingacademy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a second he was tempted to turn up the volume—but no, this was better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction "Mute Fraser" challenge.

It was a fluke. Actually, it was a series of flukes: he'd happened to turn on the brand-new gargantuan rear-projection television just then; it had been tuned to that particular channel; the station had picked up a wacky story from Chicago to pad a slow news night; a tape was in the VCR; and, most crucially, no-one else had been in the room, not even Nero.

Now an hour later, here he was, door locked, blackout curtains drawn against the Strip, his only illumination the screen of the muted TV as he rewound, stopped, hit play, and there. Big as life and much, much redder. Looking…not bad, actually, except for the singeing and the feathers.

For a second he was tempted to turn up the volume—but no, this was better. This way he could fill in the words: _I'm all right, but I miss you. I'll see you soon._


End file.
